Milagres Triviais
by KaoriH
Summary: Entre as pobres almas infelizes, garotos serão garotos. Porque o menino sem emoções e a menina sem coração podiam se entender. Ou não :: SaiSakura e muitas insinuações.
1. Pobres Almas Infelizes

**Disclaimer : **Naruto (c) Kishimoto

Nota**¹** : SaiSakura

Nota**² **: Insinuações e casais Yaoi

Nota**³** : Relaxa e Goza, a fic é cor-de-rosa.

_Eu admito que no passado fui traiçoeiro  
Eles não estavam brincando quando me chamaram de estranho  
_

**Pobres Almas Infelizes**

**-**

**-**

-

**Ordinário**. O que vem a mente quando pensamos nessa palavra? Não responda, é uma pergunta retórica, e mesmo que a resposta viesse essa não poderia me atingir. Se você espera um conto de fadas onde tudo se resolve e as pessoas são sempre boas e delicadas, eu sinto ter que desapontá-lo, mas alguém um dia teria que mostrar-te essa realidade... o mundo não é exatamente como queremos que ele seja, porém o que nós podemos fazer para que isso mude? Dê uma chance para algo que não beira a beleza incrível que carregam os grandes amores e sorria nos momentos em que quase ninguém veria o belo. Essa é uma história sobre pessoas.

-

-

- Só mais cinco minutos... mãe. - As madeixas cor-de-rosa cobriam parcialmente o rosto enquanto ela resmungava as quase incompreensíveis palavras, tentando acertar quem estava incomodando seu sono.

- Oe... Sakura! - Tsunade poderia não ser a mais paciente kunoichi que existia, mas tratava daquela menina como quem trata a uma filha, não que a médica-nin fosse exatamente uma menina. - Temos pacientes... esqueça, acorde e suma daqui. Você precisa descansar menina.

_Descansar_. Há quanto tempo ela não conhecia o real sentido daquela palavra? Ah sim, desde que colocara na cabeça que iria ajudar o máximo possível de pessoas, já que não pode ajudar quem tanto queria.

- Eu posso... ficar. - A oração foi entrecortada por um bocejo, e isso rendera o olhar exasperado que recebeu da mestra. Precisava de boas oito, melhor doze horas de sono interrupto e assim teria como trabalhar normalmente. - Não será problema?

Não interessava a ela que o cansaço estivesse consumindo o corpo e a energia espiritual. Esforço tornou-se uma palavra chave, ela _tinha que_ ser a melhor no que fazia e a dedicação era o que mais contava quando seu trabalho incluía "brincar de Deus" nas horas de expediente.

- Eu posso assumir por aqui... - A mão, anormalmente delicada para uma ninja, da Godaime tocou o rosto da aprendiz levemente, erguendo o rosto de Sakura poucos centímetros em direção da luz.

Era claro que ela não estava tomando cuidado suficiente com sua saúde, as olheiras escuras sobre os olhos, a pele abatida, a falta de maquiagem e até mesmo os cabelos pouco desalinhados, que acumulavam pontas mal cuidadas denunciavam seu estado, Sakura entregara sua vida aquele hospital e aos ninjas que caiam em suas mãos

- Vá para casa e descanse, pequena. - O pequeno esgar no rosto da kunoichi mais nova tornou-se um sorriso. Um sorriso ensaiado para acalentar os pacientes, para acalmar Naruto e para mentir quando alguém lhe perguntava sobre o destino do ex-companheiro de time. - Volte amanhã, e tente melhorar esse rosto! Desse jeito não vai se casar nunca!

Novamente o sorriso falso, e ela recolheu suas coisas rapidamente deixando o Hospital como se fugisse do diabo que estava lá dentro.

_"Ela não deixa de estar certa"._ As palavras da mestra ecoavam em sua mente, como uma verdade incontestável. Mas pensando melhor... ela ainda queria casar-se? Já havia entregado o coração por inteiro uma vez e ele... ele partiu sem ao menos uma justificativa. Ah como ela odiava Uchiha Sasuke, ele havia tirado-lhe a única coisa na qual sempre acreditou. Uchiha Sasuke tirou-lhe a capacidade de amar.

Apertou o passo na direção da biblioteca, enquanto o céu começava a fechar-se rapidamente, pelo visto um temporal estava próximo e isso queria dizer que terminaria - o único dia de folga em muito tempo - completamente ensopada e provavelmente beirando um resfriado.

_"Ótimo!"_

Não havia muitas pessoas, afinal, quem se fecha em uma biblioteca com um tempo daqueles? Ninguém em sã consciência gostaria de voltar para casa e ser pego pelo temporal. Talvez fosse a falta de sono que fizesse com que ela ainda estivesse na rua, afinal não dormir pode ter como seqüelas a perda temporária da capacidade de discernimento entre o certo e o errado, o que era uma ótima desculpa para poder matar alguém e não ir presa.

- Boa Tarde. - A mocinha da biblioteca cumprimentou-a mesmo de mau gosto, notando a aparência nada _"disposta"_ da médica-nin. Sakura não gostava daquela garota, tanto quanto ela não gostava da rosada. Tudo por causa daquele que havia partido há tantos anos.

Resmungou um _"Boa Tarde"_ praticamente inteligível, desgostosa até mesmo para dar-se ao trabalho de fingir um sorriso simpático. Se continuasse a sorrir desse jeito iria ter cãibras nos cantos dos lábios, e só Deus sabe como faria para livrar-se de cãibras no rosto.

- Sabe, eu poderia me surpreender. - A voz grave alcançou-lhe assim que entrou por entre as prateleiras que continham os livros medicinais. Fechou os olhos buscando paciência e o apenas voltou a abrí-los procurando pelo título sobre _"Venenos não detectáveis"_, aliás como alguém podia escrever sobre um veneno, se ele era indetectável? Voltando a voz, ela tinha plena consciência de quem era o dono da mesma. - Você fica mais horrível a cada dia.

A_ delicadeza_ era singular apenas a ele. **Sai**. Moveu os olhos dos grandes ramalhetes de papel velho, até que ele entrasse no seu campo de visão. O mesmo sorriso falso que ela ostentava para agradar, ele usava para provocar uma sensação, comumente chamada de _ódio_ nela. Claro, não era só a voz. Era o sarcasmo que ele tinha, a ironia quando falava em se surpreender, mesmo que o fizesse ela tinha pleno conhecimento que não seria algo facilmente notável. Podia brigar ou retrucar a ofensa, podia mandá-lo para o inferno ou simplesmente arrancar-lhe um dente, mas no momento ignorou-o categoricamente.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Feiosa? - Foram poucos segundos de silêncio da parte da kunoichi, até que ele perguntasse novamente. Novamente usando o mesmo chamamento pejorativo o qual costumava dirigir a ela. - Não sabiam que ensinavam coisas horríveis como você a ler.

- E eu não sabia que o Clã Inuzuka estava liberando os cães sem adestramento... - O verde tocou o negro no choque dos olhares por um momento, mas ela continuou a falar. - ... até encontrar você, claro.

Seria sempre assim? Sempre que se cruzavam aquela chuva de ofensas sem nenhum sentido e a mesma palhaçada? Provavelmente sim. **Velhos hábitos nunca mudam**.

Ele sorriu novamente, aproximando-se enquanto ela voltava a procurar o livro entre os outros. Porque estava tão difícil encontrar algo que havia separado dos outros na última vez que o emprestou na biblioteca?

- Terceira prateleira de cima para baixo, capa azul-escura, quarto livro.

- Como você sabe? - A voz dela realmente soara mais acordada, surpresa tanto com a resposta, dada a uma pergunta inexistente, quando a proximidade que ele tomou sem fazer o menor ruído. Era patética a expressão em seu rosto, desarmada da máscara de pedra que havia forçado a si mesma a usar.

- Não sei.

Foi a única resposta que conseguiu antes de assisti-lo saindo com um livro seguro na mão esquerda, apoiado ao corpo. Esboçou um sorriso ínfimo ao se pegar pensando no modo como Sai andava. Era bonito de se assistir... Bobagem.

_"Terceira prateleira de cima para baixo, capa-azul, quarto livro... Imbecil"_

O livro em suas mãos tinha um título conhecido mundialmente e não era o que ela procurava, mas... porque não levá-lo já que o outro lhe havia indicado? Ao lado do mesmo estava o livro que queria sobre os venenos e seus antídotos, mas esse agora nem ao menos lhe parecia muito interessante, mesmo assim retirou-o da prateleira, carregando os dois até onde a bibliotecária ficava. Podia ouvir os pingos pesados batendo contra os vidros das janelas, iria realmente molhar-se no caminho para casa.

-

-

- SAKURA-CHAN! - Não precisava olhar duas vezes para identificar Naruto no meio das outras pessoas que se abrigavam da chuva no Ichiraku. Ninguém usava laranja e verde, ninguém além de Naruto, obviamente.

Não correu até o restaurante, já estava molhada de qualquer modo, não adiantaria nada gastar fôlego e arriscar escorregar em uma das poças que se formavam na rua. Sorriu superficial ao notar os olhos preocupados de Naruto, provavelmente por ela estar molhada, e finalmente Hinata - quase escondida atrás do mesmo - que batia os dedos repetidamente.

_"Oh não! Não me diga que eu interrompi o encontro!"_

- Oe Sakura-chan, se ficar molhada desse jeito, vai pegar uma gripe! Dattebayo! - Aquela altura, todos ali já sabiam que alguém chamada 'Sakura' iria ficar doente, Naruto não era um exemplo perfeito de discrição. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, e fitou novamente Hinata, que já não batia os dedos, foi o bastante para que o loiro se lembrasse da companhia. - Ahh... eu e a Hinata-chan nos encontramos quando ela estava voltando de uma missão e viemos comer... quer se juntar a nós Sakura-chan?

Pode perceber que Hinata quase teve um acesso de tosse quando o sufixo _-chan_ foi usado para ela, quem além de Naruto - essa pergunta era muito usada, aliás - não percebia que Hinata tinha uma tendência forte em corar próxima dele? Suspirou lendo os olhos da Hyuuga, oh não ela nunca atrapalharia a vida da outra apenas por diversão... se fosse Ino, talvez pudesse considerar a hipótese, mas não Hinata.

- Não posso Naruto, tenho que estudar sobre alguns venenos, vou aproveitar a tarde de folga que Tsunade-sama me deu pra isso... - Quase pode ver Hinata suspirar, aliviada com a resposta, gostava do modo como ela mantinha o amor por Naruto, era tão dedicado quanto a tantos anos antes. - ... bem, é isso.

- Ahhh... - Naruto nunca desconfiava das respostas dela, mas conhecia cada sorriso falso que Sakura sorria. Ele também reservava os - em outros tempos constantes e espalhafatosos - sorrisos apenas para uns poucos, como os companheiros do time, Hinata, e os senseis. Era estranho pensar em Naruto e não imaginá-lo sorrir para tudo. Sasuke também roubou parte do sorriso de Naruto, outro crime pelo qual ela o condenava. - ... então leve o meu guarda-chuva.

Era típico. O guarda-chuva laranja tinha um sapo talhado como adorno no cabo, e algo verde desenhado sobrepondo-se ao laranja do tecido. Realmente, só Naruto compraria algo daquele tipo. Sakura pigarreou e arregalou levemente os olhos, fitando o adereço... exótico.

- ... - Pensou em como livrar-se daquela coisa, mas nada de muito bom vinha à sua mente. - ... eu já estou encharcada, pode deixar... e além do mais, você vai se resfriar também e eu não quero mais trabalho no Hospital.

- Nee Sakura-chan, eu e a Hinata-chan podemos dividir um guarda-chuva, não podemos? - Hinata meneou a cabeça rapidamente, concordando de imediato com a proposta, e colocando-se no lugar dela, claro que Sakura mudaria a 'carona' do guarda-chuva, mas ela entendia muito bem o sorriso da herdeira dos olhos brancos. - Viu?

Podia negar o oferecido, mas isso seria privar alguém de passar bons momentos com o objeto de carinho. Sorriu melancólica imaginando por segundos como seria se o casal com o guarda-chuva fosse ela e Sasuke, mas logo a imagem desapareceu e ela agarrou o cabo do guarda-chuva laranja, colocando-o perto do corpo.

- É... eu tenho que ir... - Sentia que o casal não estava dando à mínima se ela continuava ou não parada perto deles. Era bom finalmente ver Naruto com alguém que o amasse tanto quanto Hinata o fazia.

A chuva não havia parado ou dado trégua enquanto ela caminhava devagar, protegendo-se com o _discretíssimo_ guarda-chuva emprestado. Parecia que alguém queria vê-la pegar uma daquelas gripes que derrubam até mesmo os mais poderosos shinobis. Era só o que faltava... uma conspiração universal para fazer com que ela se desse mal.

_"Por favor... eu estou parecendo a Ino!"_

Pensou repreendendo-se de forma irônica, quanto a sensação de ter o mundo rodando em volta do seu umbigo. O mundo não sabia o que estava perdendo, mas essas eram palavras de Ino, não dela.

_"Chaves, chaves, chaves... Onde estão as malditas chaves?" _

Praguejava parada à porta da casa na qual morava sozinha, segurando a bolsa encouraçada sobre a perna, tentando equilibrar o guarda-chuva entre o pescoço e o ombro, o que se tornava cada vez mais difícil. Porque as chaves desapareciam daquele jeito? Que coisa mais idiota, da próxima vez ela iria colocar um chaveiro gigantesco e laranja nelas, assim seria impossível de não vê-las.

- Chaves... chaves... - Ela chamava debilmente, quase colocando o rosto dentro da bolsa, ocupada pelos livros. Só o que lhe faltava era ter perdido as malditas chaves, claro seu dia agora estaria completo.

Levou a mão esquerda até a porta e tentou - sem sucesso - abri-la. Obviamente, ela nunca deixava a porta destrancada, e apenas naquele momento se amaldiçoou por ser tão cuidadosa com detalhes insignificantes como aqueles. Forçou a porta mais uma vez, porém dessa a porta cedeu, e Sakura pode ouvir o som da fechadura sendo destruída aos poucos, odiava ter que fazer algo do tipo, mas era isso ou ficar na chuva para depois ter que entrar pela janela. Mandaria concertar a janela no outro dia... estava cansada demais para preocupar-se.

- Finalmente...

- Yo Sakura! - Parou de empurrar a porta com o ombro, e voltou os olhos para a rua onde Kakashi acenava, do mesmo modo despreocupado como ela lembrava-se do sensei. Doía lembrar-se de tempos como aqueles, mas novamente ela sorriu acenando com a cabeça, enquanto ele se aproximava da casa. – Por que está nessa chuva?

- Porque não queria esperar a próxima. - Respondeu quase automaticamente, deixando-se gargalhar da expressão de desgosto no rosto do Copy Ninja, empurrou o gato que começava a se esfregar em suas pernas e deu espaço à porta depois de entrar. - Venha, vai ficar doente com um tempo desses...

Ele não se fez de rogado, esperou que ela entrasse na casa e a seguiu, alheio aos olhos negros que os observavam do outro lado da rua.

- O que você faz em casa tão cedo, Sakura? - A pergunta foi escutada por ela no quarto, enquanto livrava-se das peças embarcadas. Kakashi não estava na sala como uma visita normal, ele fora para a cozinha para preparar um chá. Esse era o motivo de Sakura sempre chamá-lo para conversar, gostava do chá e da companhia.

- Tsunade-sama disse que eu preciso descansar. - Respondeu depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, enquanto entrava na cozinha já trocada das roupas molhadas, ainda secando os cabelos com uma toalhinha muito _meiga_ para alguém daquela idade. Percebeu o silêncio do ninja e arqueou as sobrancelhas fitando-o derramar o conteúdo da chaleira, errando a xícara. - O que foi?

- Se eu fosse dez anos mais novo... - Ele deixou escapar com um suspiro, mantendo o olho descoberto sob as pernas expostas na camiseta larga que ela usava. - ... e heterossexual você não estaria a salvo.

Mais uma gargalhada dela, e ele acertou a xícara por fim completando-a antes de estendê-la a Sakura que havia de sentado em uma das cadeiras, enquanto ele mantinha-se encostado à bancada. Ela era uma das únicas a conhecer um dos segredos mais bem guardados do filho do Caninos Brancos de Konoha. Não o de que ele ser folgado, gay.

- E como vai o Iruka-san? - Kakashi deu os ombros e bebericou o chá, deixando um suspiro pesado escapar. Sakura odiava agir como conselheira sentimental, afinal: Que sentimentos ela tinha provado? - O que aconteceu Kakashi?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, e não quero falar sobre isso. - A frase acabava com o assunto em definitivo, ele nunca se recusava a conversar sobre algo, apenas quando o assunto **realmente** estava o incomodando. Ela sorriu compreensiva e deu os ombros imitando-o, antes de voltar sua atenção ao chá mais uma vez. - Mas eu quero saber de uma coisa... - Então ela ergueu os olhos, e pode ler no dele que não seria algo muito bom. - ... e o Aburame?

Ele **tinha** que tocar naquele assunto.

- Não sei, pergunte pra ele.

O que Haruno Sakura e Aburame Shino poderiam ter em comum? Nada. Mesmo assim... mesmo assim foi Shino quem deixou que ela entrasse em uma depressão mais recente, ou mesmo fora Sakura que procurava alguém tão calado como Sasuke e acabara encontrando um homem gentil porém silencioso, como fosse agora ele estava com a Yamanaka e isso a deixava para baixo, completamente para baixo.

- Você já falou com a Ino?

- Não. - Ela respondeu em um sussurro sentido. Havia se forçado a esquecer o assunto e Kakashi aparecia e acabava com tudo. Parabéns, ela já tornava a sentir-se depressiva.

- Você deveria. - Ele disse sabiamente e tomou mais um gole do seu chá.

_"E você deveria assumir o Iruka"_

Resmungou amargamente, já que no fundo sabia que a briga dos dois tinha essa razão, como todas as outras. Kakashi poderia ser gay, mas isso não o impedia de ser altamente preconceituoso ou temeroso - como fosse - em relação a isso.

Ele assumiu o silêncio dela como uma resposta e também se calou. Apreciava a companhia um do outro, com ele Sakura não precisava fazer-se de rogada e apenas ria, ou sorria, quando sentia vontade de fazê-lo, e Kakashi sabia que por mais condenada que fosse sua relação com Iruka, ela nunca faria nenhum comentário que lhe tirasse o ânimo, de uma maneira bizarra Sakura entendia o que se passava com ele.

Os momentos de silêncio se prolongaram por mais dez ou vinte minutos, nos quais apenas era possível ouvir as gotas de chuva batendo contra as janelas e o vento que uivava entre as folhas das árvores. O calor na cozinha continuava, mesmo que nenhum dos dois estivesse disposto a muitas palavras.

- Bem... - Foi Kakashi a falar primeiro, fazendo Sakura despertar de seus pensamentos sobre comprar um fogão novo e erguer os olhos fitando-o. - Eu tenho que ir pedir desculpas.

- Ah... Já? - Ele sorriu com a reação dela, e ajudou-a a levantar-se colocando ambas as xícaras vazias sobre a bancada da pia. Sakura estava alheia ao que estava acontecendo, porém a informação que Kakashi tinha que ir já havia sido processada. - Bem... só posso torcer para que ele te perdoe... _ de novo._

Já estavam à porta do apartamento, e o copy ninja suspirou novamente pelas últimas palavras dela. Ele tinha sorte de Iruka ser tão compreensivo... ou não. Sakura puxou a porta e a maçaneta saiu na sua mão, fazendo com que ela arregalasse os olhos fitando-a constrangida.

- Erm... devia estar solta, né? - Nunca iria admitir que havia quebrado a própria porta por esquecer das chaves.

- É, devia. - Ele foi categoricamente irônico sem preocupar-se em esconder o escárnio na própria voz. - Até outra hora Sakura.

- Volte sempre. - Ela deixou a despedida no ar quando ele desapareceu na porta. Porque diabos ele queria que ela abrisse a porta se iria desaparecer?

Rolou os olhos e empurrou a porta, impedida pelo pé que fez com que a porta voltasse e batesse contra sua mão. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Que foi?

- Nada.

- O que está fazendo na minha casa?

- Eu estou na porta.

- O que está fazendo _na porta_ da minha casa? Não tenho pão velho.

- Eu não quero pão velho. - _Idiota_ - Estou esperando você me convidar para entrar.

- Porque eu faria algo estúpido como isso?

- Porque você é estúpida. E feia.

- Me dê uma razão melhor.

- Alguém precisa saber se você conseguiu entender o livro que eu te indiquei.

_Droga_.

- Você quer entrar Sai?

— continua... —

N**a** : Bah, eu gosto dessa fic... acho que eu estou escrevendo ela milênios

Espero que vocês gostem e comentem? BOHAHA! Tudo bem, só um _Oi legal, hein?_ ou não... T.T


	2. Garotos serão Garotos

**Disclaimer : **Naruto (c) Kishimoto

Nota**¹** : SaiSakura

Nota**² **: Insinuações e casais Yaoi

Nota**³** : Relaxa e Goza, a fic é cor-de-rosa.

**

* * *

Garotos serão Garotos **

-

-

-

Ele sorriu. O mesmo sorriso falso e desgraçado que ela tanto odiava, mas sorriu, enquanto passava pelo espaço _gentilmente_ cedido por ela. Estava molhado e aquela roupa ousada que ele trajava fazia com que os pensamentos dela não colaborassem para irritá-lo.

- E como vai a leitura?

- Morra.

Era engraçado vê-la daquele modo. Sakura parecia menos perigosa quando tinha menos roupas cobrindo o corpo. Claro que ele não estava olhando para as pernas de tez alva dela, só estava notando o estofamento das poltronas, coincidentemente na mesma altura das pernas dela.

Coincidentemente.

- Sente-se, eu já volto. - Ela apontou uma das poltronas, as mesmas quais ele examinava o estofamento, e ele sentou-se enquanto ela desaparecia em um corredor.

Tudo naquela sala - e em todo o apartamento - era muito... _Sakura_. Os quadros nas paredes tinham temas como árvores floridas e criancinhas correndo, o tapete no meio da sala parecia um presente dado por alguma avó, com todos seus tons de cor-de-rosa, as poltronas não eram desconfortáveis... mas eram tão feias quanto o tapete - na opinião dele. Tudo remetia á uma casinha de bonecas, cheia de babados e muito cor-de-rosa.

_"Ela não está satisfeita com os cabelos?"_

A questão irônica ressoava em sua mente, enquanto ele - já em pé - analisava as fotos sobre uma lareira inutilizada. Sakura pequena, Sakura menor, bebê do cabelo cor-de-rosa, Sakura e - a inconfundível - Ino, o Time 7 antes da saída do traidor, o Time 7 sem o traidor, o Time 7 e ele. Segurou a foto, mas não se lembrava de quando ela havia sido tirada. Ele parecia sério na foto, ao seu lado estava Sakura que ria despreocupada parecendo até _bonitinha_ daquele ângulo, e por fim Naruto que parecia estar berrando suas idiotices sobre ser o melhor Hokage. Provavelmente...

- Foi Kakashi quem tirou, disse que o dia estava bonito e o sol estava favorecendo uma foto. - A voz dela era suave, e o perfume muito próximo. Como chegou ao ponto de distrair-se para não notar que ela se aproximava? Moveu o rosto e observou os olhos verdes nostálgicos irem de uma foto para outra, a que tinha o traidor, mas logo depois ela mordeu os lábios prendendo um suspiro e sorriu levianamente erguendo o rosto mais uma vez. - Foi uma _ótima_ leitura.

Sai piscou os olhos algumas vezes, enquanto ela estendia-lhe o exemplar um tanto surrado do livro. Tentava esconder o sorriso mais verdadeiro, porém isso se tornou impossível quando ela abriu o livro em uma página aleatória - para sua surpresa.

- "Posição da Árvore e o pássaro: Nessa posição a mulher deve..." - Sakura parou de ler quando a mão de Sai segurou o livro tapando as palavras. Divertidamente ela podia notar que ele _quase_ estava corado. - O que foi? Essa foi uma das quais eu mais gostei, deixa-me ler pra você...

- Não precisa. - Ele cortou a animação dela, e fez com que uma gargalhada nova, verdadeira e rejuvenescida de Sakura fizesse-se audível. - Você realmente leu _isso_?

- Como assim _isso_, Sai? O Kamasutra é um livro muito respeitável se você quer saber... vai me dizer que nunca leu? - Novamente, e dessa vez ainda mais visivelmente, ele corou o que só aumentou o sorriso de Sakura. - Pensei que você gostava de ler livros assim.

- Eu leio livros sobre _sentimentos_.

- Como o Icha Icha?

Ele arregalou os olhos. Icha Icha Paradise era _"coisa de pervertido"_, como Sakura e todas as outras mulheres já haviam dito, Kakashi era um incorrigível pervertido, assim como o velho sennin que escrevia aqueles contos. Ele não tinha que respondê-la apenas tinha que...

- Eu gosto do quinto capítulo do Extreme, quando o Yue e a Temna estão... - Os lábios dela foram cobertos pela mão pálida, e ela pode sentir o corpo arrepiar-se com o contato frio da pele dele contra os lábios momentaneamente quentes.

_"Ele não deveria ter feito isso."_

- Não quero saber o que acontece. **Não** quero.

Podia encarar com perfeição aqueles malditos olhos negros. Ele se parecia tanto com Sasuke. Não, ele era ainda melhor que Sasuke, Sai não se considerava _bom de mais_ para os joguinhos de Sakura, ao contrário Sai também tinha _seus_ joguinhos.

Ele não deu sinal de que iria soltá-la e o constrangimento do momento anterior transformou-se em tensão. Não poderia ficar daquele jeito. Sakura alcançou a mão dele e fechou os olhos, deixando a língua escapar por entre os lábios provando da pele que a cobria.

- O que... - Ele começou, depois de puxar a mão, fitando-a surpreso.

- Já sei, eu não vou contar o que acontece, você tem que ler.

- Você é louca.

- Obrigada.

- E feia.

- Vá se foder.

- Ainda tem chá?

Sai havia sido mal acostumado. Mas era sempre assim, desde que Sakura se lembrava ela sempre teve um par de olhos negros vigiando-a, a pessoa havia mudado. Não os olhos.

- No que você está pensando? - Ele costumava ser mais direto, mais durão, mais... mal-educado. Nada comparado à Sasuke, porém pensar em Uchiha Sasuke, agora, machucava.

- Minha mente é o único lugar aonde ainda me resta privacidade, Sai. - Ela gostava do som do nome dele saindo dos lábios. - Não se intrometa.

- Você deveria estar mais alegre, sabe?

- Me dê duas boas razões. - Ela sempre pedia por números pares. Aquilo era estranho.

- Primeira: Eu estou aqui, não poderia haver companhia mais primorosa...

_"Ou inconveniente"_ ela completou acenando destraidamente, para que ele continuasse.

- ... e segunda: o dia está ótimo.

Aquilo sim era tolice.

- O dia está ótimo? Sai, você já viu o pé d'água que está caindo lá fora?

- Uhum.

- E você acha que _'o dia está lindo'_? - Cada vez parecia mais absurdo.

- Sim.

Ela sempre esteve errada. Os olhos haviam mudado sim, os olhos do Uchiha não tinham brincadeira ou afabilidade. E talvez aquele brilho nos olhos de Sai não fosse apenas o reflexo de uma lâmpada da cozinha.

- Eu odeio dias chuvosos.

- Eu sei, isso apenas deixa o meu dia mais bonito. Por que você não pode sair para a rua e poluir a paisagem com essa sua cara feia.

Se um dia iam se dar _bem_, era um mistério. Mas que gostavam de discutir estava bem claro.

Sakura respirou fundo, depois assoprou o chá... queria ainda ter a disposição de quando conheceu Sai. Quando achava que o grande amor da sua vida iria voltar, quando tinha um Naruto e um coração completo, quando... quando ainda permitiasse sofrer e chorar. Sakura já não derramava mais lágrimas.

- Se a paisagem fica melhor sem a minha presença... - e ela evitou o termo _cara feia_, obviamente. - ...porque você vem atrás de mim?

Ele deu de ombros e resmungou algo como obceção pelo feio, coisa de artista. Gente excêntrica.

Sai era excêntrico, e em silêncio - com a colaboração, ou não dela - conseguia pensar sobre o que ela havia dito. Talvez obssessão fosse realmente o termo correto à ser usado, mas ele nunca admitiria.

Tão certo quanto dois e dois sempre deram quatro, Sai e Sakura tentariam ao máximo discordar de qualquer coisa que estivesse ao alcance deles. É claro que nem sempre conseguiam.

- Macaca!

E ele cortou a linha de pensamento.

- Eu poderia _jurar_ que isso era um gato. - Sai não sorria, não quando o rosto poderia descançar e ele podia ser _levemente_ mais real. O estranho era que esses momentos sempre estivessem conectados à ela de uma forma tão ridícula. - Isso **é** um gato.

- Não, é uma gata. E qual é o problema? O nome dela é Macaca.

- Porque?

- _Não é da sua conta._

- Como exatamente nós viemos parar nessa conversa? - Sakura não respondeu, apenas soltou a macaca, digo, gata e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. - No que você está pensando?

Ele era irritantemente insistente. Mas ela ainda podia mentir.

- Trabalho.

- Mentira.

_"E como você pode saber?"_

- Porque eu men...

- Você franze o nariz quando mente, e pisca muito rápido e não me olha nos olhos.

- Quando você descobriu tudo isso?

- Você tem mais chá?

-

-

Como todas as conversas com Sai acabavam com uma briga e um 'até logo' ? E porque ele sempre voltava, se eles sempre brigavam? Aquilo era uma das coisas que Sakura nunca entenderia. Nem Sai, na verdade.

Deitada sozinha na cama de casal - que havia ganhado ainda sonhando com a volta do seu grande amor - ela deixava a mente divagar sobre isso. Sai nunca havia sido_ mau_ com ela. Ele era estúpido, grosseiro, desbocado, insensível... e era quase como se ela pudesse ter de volta o Time 7 na sua formação inicial... Mas Sai não era Sasuke, então ela não podia amá-lo.

A chuva continuava a fazer barulho do lado de fora da casa, do jeito que as coisas iam ela tinha certeza que o amanhecer traria uma porção de paciente que haviam ficado gripados, ou se machucado caindo nas poças d'água. Essa era sua vida. Hospital, pacientes, Kakashi...Naruto e Sai. Quando pensou no último nome sorriu fraca, como se o sorriso não lhe fosse mais permitido, as palpebras já começavam a parecer pesadas demais e os olhos fechavam-se lentamente, quando ela despertou por completo com uma batida na porta.

- Já vai!

Gritou enquanto enfiava-se dentro do robe _cor-de-rosa_, os cabelos desalinhados espetavam-se em todas as direções, e naquela hora ela voltava a considerar a hipótese de voltar a usa-los mais curtos. Mais uma batida na porta, quem quer que fosse não era a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, e isso discartava Kakashi.

- Pra que tanta pressa?

Ralhou abrindo a porta e segurando o robe fechado com o outro braço. Vê-lo ali não era o que estava esperando.

- Sim?

Silêncio.

- O que foi que aconteceu para você vir me incomodar à essa hora?

Um passo na sua direção. Ainda o silêncio, e pela primeira vez aquilo a incomodou.

- O que diabo te deu Sai?

Ele parou. Fitou-a longamente e moveu os lábios devagar sem emitir nenhum som.

_O que está acontecendo? _

A pergunta ecoou em sua mente quando ele desistiu da tentativa de dizer algo e deu mais um passo. Instantaneamente Sakura recuou, mas a mão gélida de Sai não a deixou afastar.

- Sai? - A voz da rosada tremia, dois oitavos acima do comum. Assustada e pega desprevinida.

Ele não tentou dizer mais nada. Tão pouco ela relutou mais uma vez.

Com a mão livre, ele tocou os cabelos rosados desgrenhados e macios, aproximou o rosto antes de desenhar com o polegar os traços da bochecha, frazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos, deliciada e surpresa.

Os lábios dela eram quentes, os deles frios e o beijo tornou-se um inevitável calafrio que atingiu aos dois, talvez não ao mesmo tempo. Foi rápido e simples, como... um primeiro beijo.

Quando Sakura abriu os olhos e encontrou o rosto tão próximo ao dela, corado e sem-jeito ela sabia que aquele _era_ um primeiro beijo, o primeiro dele. Sem palavras ela deixou que ele se afastasse.

- Sai?

Ele havia lhe dado o primeiro beijo...

- Uchiha Sasuke voltou a Konoha, e está hospitalizado. Tsunade-Hokage-sama está à sua espera.

... e a notícia que arruinou sua vida.

— continua... —

* * *

na: Aeaeae o/ Continuação bem rapida ^^ Obrigada a **Bru Loup** e** Anjo Setsuna** que fizeram uma fanwriter pular S2

**Faça a fanwriter pular também, deixe reviews o/ **

**xoxo**

**KaoriH  
**


End file.
